


AC20 Day 22: The Eyes Weren't Lying

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [22]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: But it's there, Established Relationship, F/M, Stupid story, The Emerald Dream, barrow deeps timeline, the Illidan/Maiev isn't that strong in that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Following a game of dare with Maiev, Illidan makes a mistake and accidentally reaches the Emerald Dream.
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage & Malfurion Stormrage, Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	AC20 Day 22: The Eyes Weren't Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So... I don't remember much how I got this idea, but I think it was following a discussion in the Illidan/Maiev discord and it got stuck with me, so here is it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alright, so… I dare you to…”

Illidan looked around, leaning against the bars of the cell as he tried to find a dare that Maiev wouldn’t refuse, while serving his objective. Yet, as the idea slowly formed in his mind, he tried to repress his smile to not let the Warden be suspicious as he kept looking around, pretending he hadn’t found the dare yet.

“I dare you to free a prisoner,” he finally added, with a victorious smile.

Maiev rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her bust, leaning against the wall in front of the cell and shaking her head at the dare.

“I will pass for that one, you’re my only prisoner and you know it.”

“Oh, come on!”

“You also know that I prefer seeing you behind those bars and that if you wish to get out, you will have to find a way by yourself,” she smiled at him.

“Well done Maiev, well done,” sighed Illidan. “But in that case, I will dare something else.”

“Go on,” she shrugged.

Illidan got away from the bars and began to pace in the cell, trying to find out a new dare to give to the Warden, but he had to admit that it was becoming harder as the days went on. Not only was he stuck in that cell for centuries now, but Maiev, despite having admitted to liking him, wasn’t the kind to let him out only because he had gently smiled at her. And yet, they were daring each other every few days to pass the time. He finally stopped pacing, a smile growing on his face as he went back next to the bars.

“Maiev, I dare you to kiss me.”

She raised an eyebrow at the dare, a grin spreading as she moved away from her wall, slowly walking towards him. He knew that she was going to do it as Maiev was never refusing a dare, unless it was something that would free him, so he patiently waited until she reached him and he put his face through the bars, unable to stop the smile. There, she took it, in her hands, gently cupping his chin and she brought her face to his. Only to kiss him on the cheek at the last moment.

Illidan audibly groaned as Maiev laughed.

“You should have been more specific,” she winked at him.

Behind the bars, Illidan kept groaning, and he was now muttering about that failed dare, suddenly perfectly aware that the next time it would be his turn, he was going to show to Maiev what it was like to be specific about the dare. He would be so over specific that she wouldn’t be able to find a loophole in it and she would only have to either accept or straight up refuse, and even then, he was going to make sure that she would feel bad by refusing.

“My turn now,” she smiled mischievously, putting a finger over her chin as she began to think about her dare.

Illidan was always impatient to know what kind of dare Maiev could come up with, as he was constantly stuck in his cell and by definition, couldn’t do much in terms of movements. He kept an eye on the Warden as once again, she smiled, but this time, it was the kind of smile that told him that she wanted to humiliate him in some way, and he began to brace himself.

“If you want your freedom so much,” she said, this time leaning against the bars as she hadn’t gone back to her wall. “I dare you to leave for the Emerald Dream.”

Out of surprise, Illidan coughed loudly, choking on air as he realized how stupid and impossible that dare was.

“You got trained as a druid, so go on, show me,” she smiled, perfectly aware that Illidan couldn’t do it, yet it was amusing her to think about it.

“Maiev, please,” he finally said as he had stopped dying. “You know that I don’t have any druidic abilities, so I will pass on that dare and you better find a new one. Oh, and I have the right to pass, as you passed one just right now.”

“Alright, alright,” she sighed. “I will find something else.”

And once again, she paced in search of a dare while Illidan kept looking at her, shaking his head at the idea that she could have seriously thought that he could do such a thing. It was completely stupid and he was offended that she thought that it could be a possibility.

As if he could reach the Emerald Dream!

Laying down on the bed in his cell, Illidan kept looking at the ceiling, constantly thinking about the dare that he had refused. Of course, he knew that no, there was no way for him to reach the Dream, as he had forsaken his druidic training long, long ago. He wasn’t even sure that he had learned how to reach it, and knowing how all kinds of magic were working, there was no way that the Druids could reach it just by sleeping. There must be spells and other things to do to succeed at that, and he didn’t have any of those.

Yet, he began to wonder how much he could remember from his early training with Cenarius, and, without really thinking about it, he closed his eyes and began to slowly breathe. One of the only things that he had decided to keep from his training, was the meditation, as it was keeping him calm in the moments that he needed the most. So, as his chest began to rise peacefully, he adjusted himself on the throw-in bed and stopped thinking, only concentrating on his breathing, and slowly, he felt himself falling asleep.

Suddenly, his body felt really heavy, as if he was being attracted towards the center of the planet through sheer gravity, and as fast as the sensation appeared, it faded, only leaving him with a really light body that seemed to float. But as he was still concentrating on his breathing, he kept his eyes closed and didn’t move at all.

It wasn’t until he heard a bird singing that he furrowed his eyebrows. He was deep inside a cave network serving as a prison, there was no way that he could hear a bird singing, unless Maiev was bringing one down there, but even then, the Warden wouldn’t be that awful to him and especially not to the animal. So, he finally opened his eyes, doing it as slow as he could as suddenly, a flow of light tried to blind him, but as he finally got to fully open them, he frowned even more.

He was outside.

In the middle of a plain, surrounded by nature everywhere and not a single trace of his prison, nor Maiev. Gradually, he sat down, looking at his surroundings, even more, confused as the seconds passed and that he realized that he was staying there, instead of getting back to where it should have been.

“What the fuck?” he softly whispered.

What happened? He was just doing some meditation the minute before… Did he fall asleep and Maiev moved him to play a prank on him? Did he faint for days and they threw him out thinking he was dead? Did he teleport?! In his sleep?! Or… Or did he actually reach the Emerald Dream? Could it be that he had still some druidic abilities left, that maybe if he had been born with golden eyes, it was really for a reason? At least another reason than making his life miserable by forcing him to become a druid? He couldn’t believe it! And yet, as he slowly got up, looking once again around himself, he couldn’t stop thinking that it was still really looking like how Cenarius was describing the Dream.

With a stupid smile spreading over his face, Illidan began to walk around, checking every place that he could find as he only wanted to explore that new place. And also, for once that he wasn’t stuck in that cell and that he could seriously stretch his legs, it was the best part. Slowly, he left the plain where he had awoken, and began to leave to see what else the Dream would offer to him, besides that temporary freedom.

As he passed next to other druids, they looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and Illidan was perfectly aware that his current look wasn’t druidic at all, but he didn’t care. After all, they had no reason to believe that he wasn’t part of some druidic cult somewhere, and for a moment, he really hoped that Malfurion hadn’t talked about him and described him to the other druids. After all, if there was one person that he was only wishing to not meet, it was Malfurion. He was dreading his brother’s reaction.

But as he got further into the Dream, losing himself as he had absolutely no idea where he was going, or where he went from, he stopped worrying about bumping into his brother. After all, the Dream was huge, and he should have been very unlucky to run into Malfurion on his very first run inside the Dream, and even if it was happening, he was sure that he could always find a good lie and pretend that no, it isn’t him, and that he isn’t there.

Suddenly, he noticed a change in the colors surrounding him. Everything was greenish, going through all the shades of that color, and suddenly, Illidan saw a leaf that was black and red. As he grabbed it between his fingers, he furrowed his eyebrows while he examined it, wondering why the sudden color change, especially when the place was called the Emerald Dream. Raising his head, he realized that it wasn’t only that leaf who had those weird colors, and slowly, he saw that the black and red colors were making a path, and without thinking twice about it, Illidan began to follow it.

Reaching a clearing, now fully covered in those nightmarish colors, he stopped in his tracks, immediately regretting that his curiosity took over. Indeed, in the middle of that clearing, Malfurion was fighting against the influence of the strange colors, doing his best to cleanse the place back into the dreamy green. Not being sure as to what he had to do, Illidan stayed still, internally panicking while cursing under his breath.

Finally, as he should have expected by standing there like an imbecile, his brother turned his head and locked his eyes on him. For a moment, Malfurion frowned, but fast enough, he sighed and turned back his attention towards the nightmare, keeping up with the fight as he couldn’t be distracted from his main objective, cleansing it back to the Dream.

“Stop tormenting me with those visions,” Malfurion commanded, speaking to the nightmare.

At those words, Illidan’s ears raised as he proceeded them. Was Malfurion really implying that seeing him was a way for that thing to torment him? Could it be that his brother was actually, maybe, a little regretting his choice? That there was some hope that he didn’t want Illidan to be imprisoned for life? Even if he had to be honest with himself, Illidan wasn’t having that much of a bad time since he hooked up with Maiev and that they were mostly having fun with little games and everything, though he had thrown away the possibility of being freed long ago.

But now, knowing that he was meant to be a torment for his brother, Illidan almost wanted to play with it. To see how long the illusion could last and how much fun he could get from it. So, he slowly walked towards his brother, well-decided to play the tormenting vision.

“Oh,” he dramatically began. “How dare you be there? While your poor brother who had done nothing wrong is stuck into a cell, deep down under the earth?”

Malfurion slowly turned his head around, and raised an eyebrow towards Illidan as he glared at him. Suddenly, Illidan felt a shiver rolling down his spine.

“Illidan?” Malfurion asked, surprise all over his voice. “Are you seriously here?”

“Fuck,” thought Illidan. “I need a new plan, like right now. Think Illidan… Think Illidan… Be the smart one that you’ve always been!”

Taking a deep breath, Illidan knew that he had to find a really good lie, or at least find a way to pass as the tormenting vision instead of admitting straight away that yes, for some reason, he had been able to reach the Emerald Dream. He didn’t want to know how his brother would react if he was discovering it, as Illidan could expect the worst… Maybe that the Dream would become his new prison.

“Of course, I’m here,” Illidan finally replied, as dramatically as possible. “You’ve created me, don’t you remember? I am here to make sure you don’t forget your mistake.”

“Illidan, no seriously, the vision never talks like that… How are you in the Dream?”

“I’m telling you I’m not your brother, just a fragment of your imagination that you created!”

“Alright, in that case, how many fingers am I holding?” asked Malfurion, putting a hand behind his back.

Illidan knew his brother by heart, and the answer was going to be too easy.

“Obviously, it’s one and it’s the middle finger.”

Malfurion snickered as he took out his hand from his back, showing him the V sign that he was making with his fingers.

“I knew you would say that, because you know me too much, so I actually had two fingers up.”

At that point, Illidan knew that it was useless to fight back and he could only admit that as much as he knew his brother, his brother knew him as well, and in some way, it comforted him to know that he hadn’t been able to pass as a vision and that Malfurion saw through him at the very moment he spoke. But now, there was another problem, how was he going to justify that he was there, when he had no idea how it happened.

Given Illidan’s guilty silence, Malfurion realized that his brother was finally admitting to being really here, and a really bright smile spread across his face. Before Illidan could do anything, Malfurion walked right towards him, his arms wide opened as he grappled his brother in a powerful hug.

“I knew you had the abilities to be a druid!” joyfully said Malfurion. “This is so great!”

“I… This is an accident,” whispered Illidan, unable to breathe with the hug.

But Malfurion wasn’t listening to him and he lowered him to put him back on the ground, yet he kept his hands over his shoulders. His smile wasn’t leaving him at all, and Illidan knew that he was really going to regret that he hadn’t stayed in the plain where he woke up and waited to go back inside his body.

“Don’t move, I’m going to get you,” promised Malfurion.

Immediately, the twin disappeared, leaving Illidan alone as he realized with horror that his brother was going to join him in Barrow Deeps, all because he had accidentally reached the Emerald Dream. But he still had a possibility to deny that he had gone there if he could wake up before Malfurion got to his cell, then he would only need to plan a lie with Maiev that would explain that there was no way that he could have reached the Dream. Yes, it was the perfect solution!

And yet, despite having taken the decision to wake up, nothing changed. He was still stuck in the middle of the dream and even as he laid down on the ground, closing his eyes and breathing slowly once again, in hope that it would reverse the transportation, nothing was happening. He quickly cursed under his breath. Why would Cenarius only teach him how to get into the dream, and not how to get out?! Why?!

As he had no other choice, Illidan began to run everywhere, hoping to find a way to wake up before Malfurion would find him.

Maiev jumped away as the door leading to the prison of Barrow Deeps slammed open, Malfurion kicking through it. He was looking as if he was in a hurry, and that he had traveled as fast as he could between Moonglade and Hyjal and as soon as he saw the Warden, he went to grab her by the shoulders.

“Maiev, where’s Illidan?”

The woman tried to get away, slightly leaning back as she frowned.

“In his cell,” she dryly replied, as it was the more stupid question she ever had since she started to watch over Illidan, and only Elune knew how many stupid questions Illidan was asking on a daily basis.

“Thank you,” he said, removing his hands as he began to hurry through the hallways.

The Warden, who was still not understanding what was happening, had no other choice but to quickly run after the Archdruid. And as expected, she found him in Illidan’s cell, looking at his brother who was asleep with a strange proud look, and Maiev got even more confused as to what was happening.

“Can I have an explanation now?” she groaned towards the twin. “We haven’t seen you here since the War!”

“He’s in the dream!” excitedly replied Malfurion, pride all over his voice. “I knew that he could become a druid!”

“Illidan? In the Dream?” began to laugh Maiev. “Not possible.”

“Oh, I assure you, he is. Any druids could tell you he’s currently in it.”

“Oh… I thought he was dead, actually.”

“As there is some hope for him, I will take him out and I’ll start training him as soon as possible.”

Maiev knew that she should have objected, or at least said something in Illidan’s defense, but as she realized that he had been stupid enough to get caught doing that, she realized that she couldn’t care less. And if Illidan was out of Barrow Deeps, it would mean that she would also be out, and under her breath, she thanked him. He could be useful in the end.

Illidan took a deep breath, his lips twitching. At that very moment, he only wanted to show them once again why they had decided to call him “Betrayer”, but at the same time, he was finally out of his cell and he knew that as soon as he would step out of the line, he would be sent back in it before he could raise his hands.

So, he simply sighed and put back his face against his fist, supporting his head as he pretended to listen to Malfurion. If he had to be honest, it wasn’t that bad actually, and he had to admit that his brother had a way to explain druidism that was simple and interesting enough so little children could fully understand what he was talking about. What Illidan would have preferred, was to not be currently sitting with toddlers and children in the beginner class that Malfurion had set up.

With a quick glance at his wrists, he saw the shiny lines over them and he could only sigh. He had been given freedom, but at what cost? After all, if he were to check behind him, he would see Maiev, sitting against a tree and reading a book while sipping some kind of drink. Sometimes, she would glance towards him, but always with a grin, and, as if she had felt that he was thinking about her, he heard her yelling.

“You’re doing great sweetie,” she cackled as she went back to her reading.

Illidan groaned louder, getting Malfurion’s attention.

“Illidan, please concentrate,” he softly said. “Could you at least tell me who’s the Aspect of the Dream?”

Illidan only rolled his eyes, not really wanting to answer as the question was really stupid and that he knew about Ysera for centuries now, but one of the children sitting next to him gently elbowed him as a way to tell him that he had to answer the question.

“Ysera,” growled Illidan, rolling his eyes even harder.

“That’s correct! I’m so proud of you!”

It was going to be the longest ten thousand years that he would have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tomorrow: A small angsty story.
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
